


Why Hide?

by a_l_m_y



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST IS COMING, Angst, Bottom Gavin Reed, Detroit Police Department, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Hank Anderson - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship and wrote this and I know its trash but Ive never written fit before so back off, I would say smut but I can't right smut so if someone wants to right those parts for this story hmu, M/M, Nines - Freeform, No Beta, Possible smut, Post Pacifist Ending, Richard - Freeform, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_l_m_y/pseuds/a_l_m_y
Summary: Gavin Reed has been in a relationship with the RK900 model named Richard for almost two months now, but is still hesitant to reveal to anyone that he is indeed being dicked down by the most advanced CyberLife prototype ever built.





	Why Hide?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope its not to terribly written its 2AM and I just did this in one hour. If you want to beta or write the smut for this fic message me. My Tumblr is @a-l-m-y https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-l-m-y

“This is ridiculous,” Gavin sighed while looking in the mirror at an alarmingly purple mark on his neck. “What am I supposed to do about this? It won’t go away.”

“Perhaps you could wear one of my turtle necks,” the android replied.

“Oh what? So Anderson and everyone else in the precinct can ask my why I’m wearing your shirt? Real smart Nines.”

“I doubt anyone is going to ask you about it and if they did you don’t have to say it’s from me.”

Gavin sighed dramatically once again. He didn’t want to tell people it was from someone else because he thought it might hurt Richard’s feelings, but he also didn’t want to tell people it was from him. Though android and human relationships were slowly starting to become socially acceptable he didn’t want to deal with the opinions of everyone. People were bound to gossip he knew this because once Connor and Hank’s relationship became apparent to their co-workers it was weeks before people stopped gossiping about it. Even now comments were still being made about it.

“I know you do this shit just to make me uncomfortable. It’s not fucking funny,” Gavin said angrily before exiting the bathroom.

Richard smiled to himself while he followed after Gavin who was now putting on his incredibly worn leather jacket. Finally giving up on hiding his neck. Unlike Gavin, Richard did not care wether or not people knew about their “secret relationship” in fact he would prefer that people did know so Chris would stop trying to set Gavin up on blind dates with random women. He never actually agreed to go on any of these dates, but the android couldn’t help the spike of jealousy that shot through him every time he offered.

After they had both finished getting ready for the day they made their way to Gavin’s car. The couple had a new morning routine which would draw away any suspicion of any personal relations between them. Every morning they would stop at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the DPD where Gavin would get out and order a coffee and Richard would walk the rest of the way to work. The cafe was usually quiet crowed at this time in the morning when everyone was getting their daily caffeine fix. It usually took about fifteen minutes and afterwards Gavin would drive the rest of the way to work, dragging his feet as he walked from the parking lot to the entrance of the precinct to make it just that more believable.

At 9:24 the detective walked through the office doors and made his way to his desk, sitting down, and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ugh. What the fuck,” he groaned.

“Something the matter, detective Reed,” asked Richard.

“They put fucking cream in my fucking coffee,” Gavin replied sounding much more angry than the average person would because of a small mistake.

“You can just get another one”

“I don’t want another one. Those idiots should have gotten it right the first time,” he said raising his voice for no good reason.

“You seem especially irritated today detective. Why might that be,” asked Richard smirking at Gavin.

“Oh shut up you know why.”

“Yes I do and I’m sorry, but in the moment you weren’t complaining. Actually from what I remember you were actually quiet adamant about me-“

“Okay! J-just shut up. Jesus,” Gavin whisper yelled at Richard. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me I swear.”

“How about I get you another coffee? Would that make you feel better,” asked Richard still smirking.

Gavin opened his eyes at the offer.

“I suppose,” grumbled Gavin.

Richard got up to go to the break room taking the cream tainted coffee with him to throw away. He made his way to coffee machine where Connor was already waiting while the coffee pot filled. He looked up from the counter at Richard.

“Getting coffee for Reed,” he asked.

“Getting coffee for Anderson,” Richard asked as a reply.

“Don’t you think you’ll give yourself away?”

Connor was the only person who knew about Richard and Gavin. He got along well with his twin android and Richard didn’t feel the need to hide this piece of information from Connor. He did however make Connor swear not to tell Hank to which he agreed. They both knew Hank would use this to antagonize Gavin and inevitably rise an unpleasant reaction out of him.

“You know I don’t really care. It’s him who is bothered by it,” he replied intentionally avoiding using Gavin’s named because of their nosy co-workers lingering in the break room.

“Yes. I know,” Connor replied simply. “He can’t hide it forever. He knows that right?”

“Despite his initial impression he is not stupid and has realized that eventually he will have to give up this pathetic act at some point.”

Connor smiled at the slight bitterness he heard creeping into Richard’s voice. He said that he didn’t care if they made their relationship public or kept it private, but Connor knew Richard would prefer that everyone in Detroit knows that Gavin is his.

The coffee machine finished its cycle and the two androids made coffee for their humans. Some androids refused to keep doing tasks like this for humans. Connor and Richard didn’t mind it though.

Richard made his way back to Gavins desk where Chris was now standing, chatting with the detective.

“Yeah man you shoulda been there. There were like twenty girls there you woulda loved to get with,” Chris said. He was telling yet another one of his “epic” club experiences.

“Uh huh sure, Chris,” Gavin said absentmindedly, turning in his chair toward Richard taking his new cream free coffee. As Gavin turned back around to face Chris, Chris caught glance of the bright purple spot in his neck.

“Woahhh! That shit is huge! You finally got laid huh and you didn’t tell me? Your oldest and bestest friend? Wow Gavin I’m hurt,” he exclaimed loudly. Chris held a hand to his heart feigning hurt.

“Dude shut the fuck up before-“

“Well, well our very own Gavin Reed finally got his cherry popped? We’re so proud of you son. We should throw a party,” Hank jumped into the conversation mocking Gavin.

Gavin shot an angry look at Chris and Chris looked back apologetically while slowly backing away not wanting to be a part of this interaction. Gavin then looked to Richard who quickly looked to Connor giving him a pointed look telling Connor to come collect his mans.

“So? Who’s the lucky guy? Go ahead spill,” Hank pushed.

“Why can’t you just mind your business man,” Gavin asked sternly. He had been trying to keep his outbursts to a minimum lately mostly because Richard was trying to train Gavin to keep it together at least within the office.

“Oh c’mon loosen up. I don’t really care just wanted to make ya uncomfortable,” Hank said as Connor approached handing him his coffee.

“Hank, I’m sure this is making detective Reed more than uncomfortable this really isn’t any of our business,” Connor said trying to help Gavin escape this terribly awkward conversation.

“Yeah you’re right its not that serious he probably just paid for it since he couldn’t get any on his own.”

At this Gavin stood up abruptly and pushed Hank away with one hand then grabbed his coffee and made his way outside through the backdoor of the building. Muttering something about how Hank needed copious amounts of viagra just to get it up. Richard was also standing. Right after Gavin had jumped up he did too hoping to stop Gavin if he should do anything stupid. Hank made his way back to his desk chuckling, Connor close behind him.

Richard went to join Gavin outside. When he opened the door the strong smell of cigarette smoke hit him. He looked over at Gavin whose face was still torn up into an angry expression. The android walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

“You’re killing yourself,” Richard stated.

“I know,” Gavin replied after letting the smoke leave his lungs. “I’ll stop after today I swear”

“Mhmm,” Richard hummed doubtfully.

“I’m serious.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed again.

“I’m gonna beat the shit outta Anderson one of these days.”

“You two have an odd relationship.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

“One minute you’re ready to fight to the death and the next you’re at Jimmy’s bar together.”

Gavin decided not to reply to that. He didn’t really know why he was friends with Anderson half of the time. They got on each others nerves constantly, but when it came to it they would still help each other out when they needed it. After another couple of minutes Gavin finished his cigarette. He looked up a Richard who had been staring at him this whole time. Gavin looked at his temple out of habit to see what color his LED was, but Richard had removed it over a month ago and now it was much harder to tell what the android was thinking.

“How much longer do you plan on keeping this a secret. You know my opinion and you know how stupid I think this is. No one is really going to care if they know you’re with me,” Richard said in a monotone voice. Which he only ever did the he was annoyed.

“Just give me some time alright?”

Richard looked down at his partner. His expression was still unhappy looking and Gavin felt a little guilty about it, but said nothing more. Instead looking around for people before he grabbed Richard by the neck pulling him down to his level to kiss him lightly.

“Just a little while I promise,” Gavin said again. Richard gave a slight smile and turned to go back to his desk hoping that Gavin meant what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this terrible? Let me know know in my asks https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-l-m-y  
> I don't know when chapter two will be up, but leave head canons in my asks as well so I can throw em into this story.


End file.
